Grand Theft Auto 4 Transcripts
A Dish Served Cold Dimitri: Get all of the heroin packed. We're shipping it tonight. Niko: Hey Dimitri, I don't think I'll be doing this deal with you. We have other business to finish. Dimitri: Niko, it's been a long time. I thought your time in America might have calmed you down. Niko: America does not change everyone. Look at you, you arrived in this country a spineless rat who would sell out his friends. That is what you will be when you die here. Dimitri: [translated] Shut up this Balkan cock sucker. Niko: You're about to learn a lesson, actions have consequences. You screwed me over, now you're paying for it. Shame that'll be the second last thing that goes into your head. Goodbye. Dimitri: You're the one who's going to learn a lesson. People aren't going to be happy if you kill me. [translated] Stupid motherfucker. Niko: I've never been popular. I don't mean to start now. Dimitri: Niko, it's not too late, we can work this out! It was a long time ago that I pissed you off. Forget about it. I didn't mean nothing. Please. Think about Pegorino, he's got nothing without this deal. It was never my idea to set you up. Go easy on me. We were friends, remember? You don't need to do this. You're fucking a lot of people over by killing me. Hey, come on, we got history. Don't do it. Niko: I should have put you out of your misery a long time ago. Goodbye, Dimitri. Niko: I killed Dimitri, it's over. He was on the Platypus, the boat I arrived in Liberty City on. So it seems it ends where it began. Roman: I guess you did what you felt you had to do. No deal, no money, no hot tubs and models. But Dimitri will not bother you again. I will see you at the wedding, yes? Remember to wear a suit. Niko: I'll be there Roman, don't worry. Phil: Hey, it's Phil. I understand why you made the decision you did. For what it's worth, I didn't trust that Dimitri neither. Niko: Yeah, well, I did what I had to do. Phil: Anyway, you and me can't talk no more. Jimmy's falling apart. The Pegorinos ain't nothing no more. I'm out man. Goodbye. A Long Way To Fall A Revenger's tragedy Actions Speak Louder Than Words Babysitting Bleed Out Blood Brothers Blow Your Cover Bull In The China Shop Buoys Ahoy Call and Collect Catch The Wave Clean Getaway Concrete Jungle Crime and Punishment Deconstruction For Beginners Diamonds Are A Girl's Best Friend Dining Out Do You Have Protection? Dust Off Easy As Can Be Easy Fare Entourage Escuela Of The Streets Final Destination Final Interview First Date Flatline Friends - Brucie Kibbutz Friends - Dwayne Forge Friends - Little Jacob Friends - Packie McCeary Friends - Roman Bellic Girlfriends - Alex Chilton Girlfriends - Carmen Ortiz Girlfriends - Kate McReary Girlfriends - Kiki Jenkins Girlfriends - Michelle Harboring A Grudge Hating The Haters Have A Heart Holland Nights Hostile Negotiation Hung Out To Dry I Need Your Clothes, Your Boots, and Your Motorcycle I'll Take Her If The Price Is Right It's Your Call Roman: [to radio] Come on, big guy - either do some work or get out of here. We don't need jokers. Radio: Screw you. Roman: [to radio] Screw you! [to Mallorie] Baby... when I look into your eyes, it means something. I see little Romans, I see little Mallories, I see stars, I see angels. In my homeland we have a saying... Radio: Yeah, we got one too. You're a fag! Roman: Shit... [drops the radio] Mal: Jesus, Roman, you fuckin' idiota. How can I take you seriously? Niko: [enters] Very difficult, I think... Hello, Roman! Hello, Miss... Roman: Mallorie, this is my cousin I tell you about, Niko... Mal: Hi. Roman: Niko, this is Mallorie, the beautiful girl I tell you about... See? Not everything I tell you was bullshit. Mal I bet most of it was. Roman Hey! Mal I hope you're less full of shit than your cousin over here. Niko Thank you. Roman This is the woman that I'm going to marry! Mal Huh! Whatever you say. Vlad [enters] I thought you were going to marry me, baby? Mal Hey, Vlad. Roman Hey... Vlad... great! You're fuckin' crazy, man. Vlad You should lose a few pounds - otherwise this beautiful lady is going to leave you. Roman I know... I'm a fat prick, what can I do? Vlad Pay your debts? Roman I... I will do man. We spoke of this. Vlad No, we didn't speak. You spoke then you say your phone out of batteries. You treat me like a bitch. Roman Never! I'd treat you like an idiot, not a bitch, eh? Vlad I guess it's true... the beautiful women do like the guys with the funny sense of humor. Ho ho. I'm laughing. Roman I'll get you the money. Vlad I know. And Roman... tell this fucking yokel here if he doesn't stop staring at me, I'll have his head chopped off and put a film of it on the internet! [exits] Mal Ouch... Roman Ah... all good... great... Mal Hah! Yeah, fantastic! Look, say what you like, but at least that guy knows how to speak to a lady. Roman Yes, he's all charm. Come on Niko, let's go. Darling... I'll see you later. I've got to take my cousin around some more, get him settled... Roman Niko, you're driving us to a hardware store on Dillon Street. Niko Doing some home improvements, Roman? You going to build this mansion you tell me about? Roman No, funny guy - we going to get money. In America you need money to do anything. You're taking me to a backroom game where I'll win all the dollars we need to really see this town. Nightclubs... women... titties... Niko You can play, right? [translated] You are good at this game? Roman I am the best. I kick all the asses that play me. They call me the Janitor. Niko Because you can't pay your debts and they make you mop the floor? [translated] Incredible. Roman Funny. No! I'm the Janitor because I always clean up. I always win, get it? Niko The Janitor. Sure. I seriously hope your cards are better than your nicknames. Roman Only problem is I'm playing with some money I'm meant to give to these Albanian scumbags. Here's hoping they don't show up, eh? Niko We got loan sharks after us? [translated] Roman? What's going on? Roman After me, and it doesn't matter anyway. When I've played this game I'll have enough money to pay them back ten times. [translated] They're wimps anyway. Niko Why are we going to this hardware store? You need to buy something? Roman No, the business shut down a long time ago. We go there because some guys are playing cards. I'm going to take them for everything they have. Niko I have the feeling only thing you will come out of there with is more debt. [translated] Has always been that way with you, Roman. Roman No, no, this is my game that they play. I have read all the books. You know Car Jabowitz? Niko No. Roman He on TV whole time. The Buffet Car? Come on. Anyway, I read this book, 'May Contain Nuts.' Niko What does this mea... contain nuts? Roman It's about making other players think, you have best cards, make them think you have the nuts in your hand. Niko If you have their nuts in your hand, I believe they will know about it anyway. Roman Stupid question, stupid question. You just need know that I read book and I am very good at game. And I'm going to win lot of money for us. Roman Niko, wait for me here while I go inside to clean up. Shit, I almost forgot. I'm giving you my old phone, my new number's in there. [Roman hands the phone over to Niko.] Roman Call me if some Albanians show up in some shitty beige Willard. Those are the guys I owe money to. Do not hurt them, I know what you're like, Niko Bellic. Niko You and your debts, Roman. [translated] Always the same. Never change. Niko It's all quiet out here Roman, you winning? [translated] Please say yes. Roman Don't worry I'm getting so many bullets it's like I'm an AK. [translated] We're cool. Niko [to self] And this must be the loan sharks. Dardan That is his cab, the fat Roman must be in here. Niko Cousin - two guys are going in the store. I think they are the loan sharks you speak of. Roman Shit, I'm down. Niko You better get out of there. Roman Alright, alright I'm coming. Roman Shit, Niko, it's them, they must have been told I was here. Dardan You are in much trouble, Bellic. Roman Please don't hurt the men after us, cousin. They hate me enough as it is. Get us back to the depot, quick! Niko Alright cousin, I'll lose them. [translated] Not so tough now. Roman Just like the old days, eh? Niko In the old days we were dodging bombs, not loan sharks. Roman Just drive. Leave the funny comments to me. Roman Quick, you take us back to the cab depot. That is Dardan. Dardan You are in much trouble, Bellic. Roman Remember, do not hurt the loan sharks. The debt will just increase. Niko Dardan is your loan shark, yes? Roman My Albanian loan shark. Niko Sorry, I forget, there are many of these men you owe money to. Maybe a few more after this game you just lose. Roman Do you think they saw me? Niko Of course they saw you. I mean - you're a distinctive man Roman. Roman That is why the ladies love me. Fuck those shylocks, they'll get their money. They just have to wait. Niko We should stand up to them. [translated] Where is your pride? Roman Niko, you're new. You don't understand the way things work. Niko Oh yeah? Roman We're at the bottom of the ladder man. These thugs push us around. But they are not to be feared. It is the Russians mobsters, Vlad's bosses, that run everything. Be careful of them. Niko You tell me to behave, Mr. Janitor? If you understand it all, where is the money? Roman I lost it this time, but when I go back the last thing they will expect is for me to take everything. Then I really will clean up. Niko [translated] I will believe when I see, Roman. Roman I do not understand it. I do everything I learn on TV. Everything that I read in the books. I do what Car Jabowitz tell me in "May Contain Nuts." I raise on flop, I ride river, it don't make no sense. Niko [translated] It don't make no sense to me neither. Roman Shit, you ain't going to make sense to no people if you keep speaking in that language. Here in Liberty City, we speak English. Get used to this. Niko The money, the people, all of this noise around us - there is a lot of stuff I must get used to here in Liberty City. I think that speaking this language should be the least of my problems. Roman Sure, I will remind you of that in a few weeks. Roman We're here. You like your phone? Maybe one day you get a premium quality one, like mine. Then you will have really made it. Niko I can only wish. Roman See you later, cousin. Ivan The Not So Terrible Jamaican Heat Late Checkout Liquidize The Assets Logging On Luck Of The Irish Lure Meltdown Mr. and Mrs. Bellic Museum Piece No Love Lost No Way On The Subway No. 1 One Last Thing Out Of Commission Out Of The Closet Paper Trail Payback Pegorino's Pride Pest Control Photo Shoot Portrait Of A Killer Random Characters Encounter 1 - Brian Meech 1 Random Characters Encounter 2 - Brain Meech 2 Random Characters Encounter 3 - Brain Meech 3 Random Characters Encounter - Cherise Glover Random Characters Encounter - Clarence Little Random Characters Encounter 1 - Eddie Low 1 Random Characters Encounter 2 - Eddie Low 2 Random Characters Encounter - Gracie Ancelotti Random Characters Encounter - Hossan Random Characters Encounter - Ilyena Faustin Random Characters Encounter - Ivan Bytchkov Random Characters Encounter - Jeff 1 Random Characters Encounter - Jeff 2 Random Characters Encounter - Jeff 3 Random Characters Encounter - Marnie Allen 1 Random Characters Encounter - Marnie Allen 2 Random Characters Encounter - Mel Random Characters Encounter - Pathos 1 Random Characters Encounter - Pathos 2 Random Characters Encounter - Real Badman Random Characters Encounter 1 - Sara 1 Random Characters Encounter 2 - Sara 2 Rigged To Blow Roman's Sorrow Ruff Rider Russian Revolution Search & Delete Shadow She's A Keeper Smackdown Taking In The Trash That Special Someone The Cousins Bellic The Holland Play The Master & The Molotov The Puerto Rican Connection The Snow Storm Three Leaf Clover Three's A Crowd To Live and Die In Alderney Trespass Trunk Hustle Tunnel Of Death Uncle Vlad Undertaker Undress To Kill Union Drive Waste Not Want Knots Weekend At Florian's Wrong Is Right